nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Kandy the Dragon
Bio Coming Soon... Background Born from a loveless marriage (Seth had only originally married for power due to similarites to Eclipsa & Globgor, though fell in love for Kinjiru who doesn't love him back), Kandy was born to Seth During her childhood years, she first met Toffee and Rasticore, who became her only two friends outside the palace. When both her friends lost their parents, Toffee was seen as an opportunity to Seth to become his heir and marry his daughter for politcal power. As she grows, Kandy finds out her mother had disappeared with only her stuffed toy named Haruto for her comfort as a reminder of her and her bond with her mother. Eventually, she remet Toffee when both were teens during a ball, her having to hide her wings during the time. As the dance commences, Kandy starts to slowly fall for the lizard who would eventually have become her engaged husband. At first, things seem to be going well until Kandy follows Toffee (him lying that neither would go far to Seth) and finds out first hand how cruel Mewmans could be with Toffee, realizing that Mewmans wouldn't change, plans a rebellion. Some time later, after Toffee's first bad encounter with magic that almost ends him, Kandy soon finds him with Rasticore and a female Septarian named Anya trying to help him recover from the mess, starting to realize that Toffee had started a rebellion against the Solarians. Kandy herself, knowing the risks, demands she secretly joins, knowing full well that she would be mocked and insulted at both sides without protection, though Toffee was reluctant about her joining at first. As time was passing, she would secretly join the meetings when her father wasn't looking and give plans that could benefit their side to the Septarian rebellion, who started to grow in masses. However, even though she was one of the army's planners, she's still mocked and insulted for her heritage for anyone outside of her kind, save for her childhood friends, Anya, and a few Septarians who share her sympathy. It was during one such outing that it finally happened: As she was mercilessly hurt and her only beautiful dress having rips, her demonic dragonic side started showing with her power bringing destruction. As many fled, Toffee and Seth finally see the true potential on what Kandy could do. However, during these random outbursts, her arms would slowly start corrupting with the inner dark magic that resides in her. And even being bullied caused her to either bite the arms off (though they sadly regenerate since she's half lizard) or try to kill herself a few times by jumping off some cliffs when no one was watching without success. One day, however, before the death of Comet the Chef, Kandy finds her father drunk, him in drunken rage, and soon starts showing his true nature toward her: That he was monstrous, abusive, and filled with so much anger. So much so, she is mistaken for her mother and is nearly raped. Toffee, however, saves her from Seth's rage when Toffee had known Seth's cruelty longer than anyone, fighting and stabbing him down, trapping Seth as Toffee finally had enough of Seth and plans to take Kandy with her, both leaving him for dead. However, this was only the beginning of more misery... On the day of the Monster/Mewman Peace Treaty signing, Comet, who had started Mewberty and could not control it and almost unintentionally kills her daughter who was knocked out during the treaty, had to be stopped with Kandy's power resurfacing, both sides causing destruction, though only Comet unintentionally causes mass murder before Toffee intervenes, knocking Kandy out and, after being begged by Comet struggling to hold her Mewberty down to kill her to save her soul, ends up (with tears) killing Comet. Once the incident occurs, Kandy is left comatized for a long time, waking years later to find out not only has her dad been killed by something called "The Great Septarian Purge", but her only friends were either dead or missing and that she was wanted by the Magical High Commission due to her being the daughter of Seth. In fear, she fled until she was eventually snatched by the woman called Heinous who was assisted by a man named Dr. Snoke, who would perform dangerous experiments on her. For two years, she was psychologically and mentally tortured by them and five strange children who appeared one day. She had feared that with nowhere else to go and being told that she was safer with them rather than the Commission or the people who might ridicule her, she was truly alone. However, one day, she finds out that Rasticore is alive and as she is freed thanks to him and a few humans who are not as bad as Mewmans claim alongside a member of the MHC with his grandson, Specter Knight. It would only be after remeeting the Digimon and finding Toffee alive with the Freelancers with them do her adventures truly begin... Personality Shy but Determined, Sweet, Kind, Protective, and Caring Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Septarians